


Come Around

by iArgent



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Dima is a goof, Established Relationship, Felix is sweet, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sunsets, dimilix week 2020, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Dimitri and Felix have been dating for a year, and friends for longer. Dimitri is starting to learn when he's honest, and when he has to be convinced to tell the truth. He doesn't really manage it, but he does take the next step in their relationship, so there's that.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634416
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy
> 
> First Dimilix week story!
> 
> Anyway I liked all the prompts so I did them all for today. Sunsets, First Time, and Valentines Day (provided my notes were correct}
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

They’ve been dating for a full year. And Dimitri is slowly starting to learn that when Felix professes hatred for something, sometimes he doesn’t mean it. Felix really doesn’t like fish, but prepared certain way’s he’ll eat it. They both have a weird fascination with Gautier cheese, which makes Sylvain (Close friend and actual descendant of the old Gautier territory) wrinkle his nose. He’s learning all the cute things about the delicate looking, brutal creature he’s in love with.

Felix says he hates sunsets.

Dimitri knows that one is a lie, has seen his boyfriend leaning over his desk, chin in his hands, watching the sun sink from view, light washing his eyes to gold and a smile on his sharp face. 

When he sees this, Dimitri wants to walk up behind him, slip a hand to his hip, cup his throat and kiss him in the bloodied gold of the fading sun, soft and warm and simple.

However, what happens after the first time he tried, in which Felix stiffened, the smile falling from his face and the affected cold expression returning, is…nothing. Dimitri will stare for a moment, in less appropriate moments, Dimitri imagines that light glittering off the curve of a bare spine, wet with exertion, then shuts the thought down and backs out. But in any situation, Dimitri backs out, makes a sound to reenter, and lets Felix put himself together, sometimes with a soft hint of red on his cheeks, sometimes not, and then he will say or do whatever he came in for.

Felix says he hates Valentines day.

Dimitri is…not one hundred percent on this one being a lie. Years back he has Mercedes bake him some of those basil and lemon macarons that are a little sharp and herby and Felix likes those. He slips him a dark chocolate truffle and Felix eats it. Felix brings him a smoothie later that night because ‘he seems determined to celebrate the damned holiday’ and the smoothie is pink, which could be coincidence, or could be purposeful. So Dimitri just keeps doing it over the years, and now they’re dating. And next week is Valentines day and Felix definitely hates going with the crowd, and that’s honest as can be. 

“What do I do?” Dimitri asks Ashe, who looks like he really didn’t intend to listen to whatever Dimitri was saying but got pulled into the wreckage of Dimitri gushing about his boyfriend.

“You should make him something.” Ashe says.

“What do I do?” Dimitri asks Sylvain, Felix’s best friend, who looks almost sad at the amount of love Dimitri is capable of verbalizing.

“Felix gets awkward with words, you know it’s half about reading body language. Make him feel something. Something he can’t brush off, then just, spill whatever you want to say into his ears while he can’t disregard it.” Sylvain explains.

“What do I do?” Dimitri asks Dorothea, who has a very different idea of romantic than he or Felix, but is openly romantic, so she will have an idea to expand on Ashe and Sylvain.

“Take him somewhere nobody else is, do something you both like. Here, I know this cute place you might like, it’s a bit rustic for me.”

“It’s going to be busy here, next week, with the holiday.” Dimitri says to Felix, his smaller frame folded into Dimitri’s arms in bed. Felix stays over often, and Dimitri is thankful the dreams of making him come apart beneath him don’t usually come on the nights he stays. It would be embarrassing, and Dimitri has never been one to push.

Felix sighs and shuffles, nose sliding up Dimitri’s throat as he raises his head. “I’d almost forgotten.” He grumbles into the soft space under Dimitri’s ear. “Going to try to convince me to go out to dinner?”

“Yes.” Says Dimitri, because he cannot be dishonest with Felix. “But not here. I, uh, I’ve rented a place if you’d like to join me for the night. No holiday frippery, I just wish to spend time with you.” His hand has slipped from Felix’s hip to his side, thumb brushing warm, soft skin under his sleep shirt, and Felix’s breath catches. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Yes, that sounds okay.” Felix responds. A hand working free to push at Dimitri’s elbow, stopping the stroking. “Ah, sorry, I-”

“You don’t want me to touch you? That’s fine- I can-”

Felix looks away, it’s strange that Dimitri can feel him doing it, eyelashes fluttering against his throat. He wonders, with Felix’s face buried in his throat, what he could even look away to? “I’m. I’m.” Felix says, too irritated with himself to finish the statement.

Shy. Is the first word that comes to mind. Which is a strange word to use to describe blunt, forthright, Felix. Felix could (and and once did) insult someone holding him at knifepoint, and that’s when Dimitri and Ingrid learned that complete and utter gall could foil a mugger. Dimitri wonders, guiltily, if someday, Felix will remove his clothes for him. Unwrap his lovely body like a gift for Dimitri to see. He wonders if he’d blush. “Is everything okay, Felix?”

“I’m fine.” He snaps, then softer “I…I’m.” And his fingers touch Dimitri’s hand. And Dimitri, foolish as he is, almost pulls away, but Felix has accounted for that. He laces their fingers together tightly and tugs until Dimitri’s knuckles are pressed into the firm plane of Felix’s stomach. “I…Would you…argh, whatever.” And Felix lets go.

“Felix.” Dimitri’s voice is soft, worshipful “Are you asking me to touch you, um” He opens his hand, his thumb tracing over the waist of Felix’s pants “Here?”

“If you’d like.” Felix is unreasonably harsh, trying to move away, as if Dimitri has eyes in his heart and throat and can see the hand far beneath the rucked up shirt, or his cheeks reddening.

“Just this…tonight.” Dimitri says, mouth dry and suddenly thinking of Felix bare in the sunset again. “Do you…Would you…with me?”

Felix obeys as hands beg him to turn over, until his back is pressed against Dimitri’s chest, his shirt pulled off and the sensation of his back against Dimitri’s bare chest makes him want to whimper, which he does not. Instead he brings his hands by his face, curls them into fists, and tries not to pant as if they’re doing anything. “Yes.” He says, and its a soft hiss. “I would.”

Dimitri presses a kiss into his hair and moves his fingertips under the waistband slowly until he can touch him, feel his thighs tense as if it was a surprise. “Next week. Next week, we’ll try more.” He murmurs into dark hair. He hears Felix inhale sharply, and moves to kiss behind his ear. Dimitri leans back to fumble for some oil he keeps in the top drawer and comes back as fast as he can. Fingers not returning to the stiffness between Felix’s legs. “I…I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He says handing Felix the bottle, his other hand has been under Felix this whole time, constantly at a hip, now under him, allowing Felix to rest on him. “Would you?” He offers his hand, and Felix, shaky and unlike him, smears some oil on Dimitri’s hand.

But Dimitri knows what to do now, he reaches down and takes Felix’s cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as Felix rocks his hips and bites off his sighs.

It sounds wet, and Dimitri does his best, gripping firmer, softer, faster or slower, whenever Felix stops making enough noise. Soon his body is trembling and if Dimitri wasn’t so hard he could feel himself pulsing, he’d find it almost cute.

Felix whimpers, turns his head into the pillow and gasps, and Dimitri feels him cum over his knuckles. “Should I keep touching you?” Dimitri asks quietly, as Felix breathes sharply in the aftermath.

“Yes.”

So Dimitri does, stroking him as if he were fully hard even as he goes soft. Felix’s belly starts to suck in on itself, and his thighs shake. His gasps turn to heavy whimpers like he’s crying.

“Enough.” He finally chokes out, and Dimitri lets go right away, pulling his soiled hand from Felix’s pants.

Dimitri realizes one of his hands is covered in cum and he has no where to put it pretty fast. “Felix, I have to let go of you, okay?” He says quietly, as Felix breathes like he ran a mile (a bit faster than usual, Felix doesn’t huff until he’s run five)

“And you?” Felix asks quietly. “Do you want me to t-touch you?”

“Would you like to?”

Normally Felix would snap at him, or groan and say something akin to not having offered if he didn’t, but Felix sits up, looking small, and nods. Pulling the blanket down to Dimitri’s knees.

“Let me clean my hand first, I know I have…” Dimitri finds a shirt he isn’t planning on wearing until after laundry half under the bed, and scrubs, finding a water bottle he actually cleans, and as he goes about it, Felix has pulled down the waistband of Dimitri’s pants and freed his erection. “Do you need oil, Feli-hh.”

Felix, wasting no time with the proper preparations for a handjob, had licked a hot stripe up the underside. Fingers delicately prodding at his balls as he ducked his head for more.

Dimitri clutched blankets in his fists. Felix exploring his taste and texture, slowly taking the head between his lips and sucking so softly that if it wasn’t for the heat, Dimitri would wonder if he was truly there. Hesitantly, as Felix got more into it, slipping down further, sucking harder, pretty mouth stretched over him, Dimitri stroked a knuckle over his cheek. Felix looked up and even in the dark, Dimitri could tell he was bright red. Felix breathed through his nose harshly, bobbing his head, tongue lashing wherever it could, lavishing attention on his weeping slit when he pulled off for a moment.

It didn’t take long. Dimitri stammered “A-ah, Felix, I-I.” And Felix, stubborn and indomitable, swallowed him to the root. A delicate hand cupping and squeezing his balls as his knees locked and he moaned. Felix made a few odd noises, halfway to choking, but didn’t pull away until he’d swallowed several times, making Dimitri whimper. Felix had let him touch him long after he’d come, the sensitivity providing something for him, but Dimitri wasn’t as fond. “Please. I-I can’t.”

Felix pulled back and wiped his mouth with his forearm, and something so slovenly shouldn’t have made Dimitri’s belly turn over on itself.

“Next week?” Felix croaked

“Next week.” Dimitri agreed.

The days crawled by until it was time. Felix buckled into Dimitri’s car as they made the trip to the cabin Dorothea had recommended and Dimitri had rented. They spent a joyous day together.

Dimitri had taken Felix to a small restaurant with a separate bar, they’d sipped on wine and whiskey, eaten a nice meal.

They’d walked to and from the restaurant, a lovely, if brisk afternoon, and returned before sunset.

“You might have me turning around on this holiday business.” Felix said, one hand brushing his hair back as he rested against the pillows of the bed. Evening sweeping upon them, the sun starting to sink but not sunset quite yet.

“Am I?” Dimitri asked, half tease, half genuine, as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it into his open bag.

“Hmm. Yes.” Felix said rocking up to sit cross legged, watching Dimitri strip. Eyes heavy as he knew what was about to happen. Dimitri wasn’t making any special effort, simply disrobing, but it was lovely.

“Do…You plan to undress? Or have you changed your mind?” He was sincere. Felix realized.

“No. I haven’t. I have seen the way you look at me when I wear buttoned shirts though, rather like a dog looking at steak.” His words were cutting, but his tone was lighter than usual, and his shoulders weren’t tense so he was clearly in a good mood.

“I’d meant to ask, you…dislike that shirt.” Dimitri stated. “You’ve always said the color is off putting.”

“It is.” Felix said, a smirk curling one side of his mouth. Dimitri didn’t fully understand what was happening, but that was fine. He decided to leave that mystery alone.

Only when Dimitri was fully bare and Felix hadn’t moved, did Dimitri start to get antsy. “Ah, Felix, I know I asked but-”

“Just because you can get hard at the slightest provocation doesn’t mean animal instinct works for all of us.” Felix said. Another comment that should be biting but wasn’t. Felix was acting oddly, and it made Dimitri’s pulse race until.

“Are you drunk?”

He’d never seen Felix go from vaguely amused and…something, to looking tired so quickly. Felix sighed. “No, though maybe I should be.”

“Oh.”

Felix smiled, small and a little fragile. “I’m seducing you.”

“It’s working.” Dimitri responded automatically, then promptly panicking and bending down to grab the lube he’d purchased, a box of condoms and tossing them underhanded next to Felix with a goofy “oop” noise. Next to Felix. Felix who watched like a vaguely interested cat. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Dimitri. Dimitri didn’t move, he’d just underhand tossed sex supplies on a bed and then didn’t follow them.

“Are you sure you want to-” Felix trailed off, cheeks burning as he brushed some loose hair out of his face, he looked away, unsure of what to focus on.

“Yes.” Dimitri said immediately. And still did nothing. “I…I uh, don’t know where to start.”

Felix blinked, his facial expression clearly reading ‘really?’ as he sighed. “Kissing…seems to be a good start. I mean, you’re not wearing pants, so it’s not like we’ll forget.”

Dimitri stepped forward and for a moment he saw Felix stare at him, eyes trailing from his face to his chest, his stomach, his half hard cock, where his eyes faltered a bit, and back. Dimitri was reminded of the warm hold of his mouth, and shuddered, which Felix watched with interest.

They both reached for each other at the same time, and smothered laughter as Dimitri grabbed a bicep and Felix grabbed the elbow of Dimitri’s arm, as the larger man slowly pressed them together, forcing Felix back onto the bed with his legs spread around Dimitri.

“Your pants are very uncomfortable.” Dimitri stated as he pulled back a minute or so later. Mouth tingling and wet.

“Then do something about it.” Felix’s aggressive nature usually made things sound like a challenge, but this time, Dimitri took him up on it. Sitting up and trailing his hands down his boyfriends body, fumbling with buttons and a zipper on dress slacks and too large hands until they were undone, digging his fingers into the waistband to drag them down over long legs.

“Oh. You’re not.”

Felix was hard and bare and the man himself flushed just a little more. “If this was the plan, why would I put more on? It was…just a few hours.”

Dimitri licked him, right away. Excitedly kissing at his thighs, his stomach, his cock, until Felix put a foot on his shoulder and pushed.

They both panted for a moment, both of their eyes sliding to the selection of stuff Dimitri had tossed. Felix extended a shaky hand and scooped up the bottle of lube, handing it to Dimitri, the button on his shirt sleeve half undone but not quite all the way out of the hole. “I…think we’re at that point.”

Dimitri leaned in and kissed him soundly. Relishing in Felix, addled enough to just sigh and press back, like the heroine of a romance movie. Soft and warm with his eyelashes brushing Dimitri’s cheekbone when they fluttered. Dimitri stood on his knees and poured lubricant over his fingers, jostling Felix until his thighs were splayed over Dimitri’s hips. “Let me know if it doesn’t feel good.” Dimitri murmured against his lips, slipping one finger between them to the tight hole, and slowly rubbing until Felix relaxed enough for him to slip the digit it.

Felix gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Dimitri went to remove his hand, when Felix’s own on how wrist stopped him. “It’s fine, slow.”

Slowly Dimitri thrust the finger in and out, removing his hand once to add more lube and return, mitigating Felix’s complaint. Until slowly he heard Felix sigh again, begin rocking his hips into it. “Do…Do I add more?”

“You can.” Felix murmured, moving so he could rest on both of his hands, hair still up barring the strands that always fell out. The ones Felix always brushed back.

“Felix?”

“Mm?”

“Take your hair down for me.”

His eyes were dazed, but Felix lowered himself and turned his head, allowing him use of his hands as he untied his hair. Dimitri slid another finger inside and tightened the hand on Felix’s hip when the mans knees stuttered out and his hips arched. But apart from being a little shaky as he undid his hair, Felix didn’t object, so he spread his fingers.

He saw Felix’s shins tense as his toes curled. A dull noise as Felix threw the hair tie off the bed entirely.

Felix was bent, allowing his hard cock to dribble at the base of the dress shirt he wore. “We’re staining your shirt.” Dimitri said, eyes fixed on it as he buried his fingers inside Felix again and again.

“I don’t plan to ever wear it again.” Felix said, breathy, his lower lip slipping into his mouth and teeth as his eyes fluttered closed again. “Dima.”

Dimitri reached for the box of condoms and hesitated. Then took his hand out of Felix and winced at the grumble.

“What are you doing?”

Dimitri hesitantly held the box up.

“Do you want one?”

“Do you?”

It was in these moments where despite all the things Dimitri didn’t understand about his old friend turned boyfriend, they were on the same wave length. They knew each other, it wasn’t even about the damn box, it was about not being sure where this new aspect between them lay.

Dimitri dropped the box and grabbed the lube again.

“You’re helping clean me out.” Felix grumbled without heat, leaning forward and spilling lube on his hands too, wrapping one, warm and slippery under the cold lubricant, hand around him and tugging. Dimitri let his eyes slip closed as Felix ran his hand over his cock. Not only lubricating him, but definitely throwing in a twist of his wrist to make Dimitri sputter a breath, choke on a moan.

Then he pulled away. And Dimitri sat, back, spreading his legs and bending his knees, pulling Felix to bend his own and settle back on his hands. “I ah…Read I was a tad..b-bigger than average, so maybe you should control the speed and depth of…p-penetration? Dimitri recited. Felix’ throat was fine but he was not taking chances with anything more fragile. Less controlled. Felix deserved better.

“You Googled this?” Felix laughed.

“I wanted to…make it good for-”

“Shut. Up.” Felix cut him off, bright red again, Dimitri tugged at the shirt.

Felix pushed him all the way back, straddling him bending his knees neatly on either side and reaching back. “You can take it off, or I can.” Dimitri let his hand fall and Felix pressed Dimitri’s cock to himself, taking a steadying breath, hair hanging around his face, as he slowly worked him inside. Sometimes his thighs squeezed tightly, or he bit his lip. When Felix opened his eyes they were suspiciously wet. Dimitri busied himself with anything he could, He trailed hands up Felix’s body, squeezed his thighs, brushed hair from his beautiful face, softly touched the still hard cock resting against Dimitri’s own body. When Felix at last sat up, rising on his knees, then sliding down, down, down down until he was flush with Dimitri’s groin, he was flushed like he’d run a half marathon, breathing labored and heavy. Dimitri knew under the shirt his chest and belly were heaving, thighs under his hands trembling with the fullness of him.

Then Felix moved, arching his back and hesitantly rocking his hips. He swallowed convulsively. Thighs tight like Dimitri’s cock was making him too sensitive, Dimitri placed his hands on his hips to guide his movement, delicately. Felix let him, leaning into his hands until Dimitri was holding him up as he moved. Felix began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt as Dimitri began to add soft thrusts of his own to the mix. Felix got halfway up, exposing inch after inch of his toned stomach, flexing and releasing as he rocked. Then his hands curled into fists and he stuttered out a soft moan, hands uselessly clenching at either side of the half undone shirt still fastened over his chest.

“Felix, can I move us?” Dimitri rushed out.

Felix nodded rapidly, breath fast. Dimitri was pretty sure neither of them would last long. He slid down to grip Felix’s thighs, and sat up, moving until Felix was on his back with his hips in Dimitri’s lap. Dimitri carefully bent his lovers legs until heels dug into his back, Felix following an unspoken order to place his hands above his head, stretching out and showing off. Felix let out a hiccuping sob of a noise. But it seemed to be one of enjoyment. Through the window, the sunset was bathing everything in red gold light. It spilled over Felix’s skin lighting him with a divine fervor that made Dimitri think even the goddess knew how perfect he looked in this moment.

Dimitri let Felix go, let him continue tensing his legs as he fucked himself without aid from Dimitri. Dimitri gripped the half open shirt and pulled, buttons firing across the room, and pulled the scrap of fabric over Felix’s arms, limp above his head to help, and tossed it away to see Felix in all his glory for the first time. Bathed in sunset colors as he deserved. His face was flushed red, his mouth pink and open and soft, his eyes lost and cloudy, and Dimitri leaned forward, braced one hand by Felix’s face, kissed him, and snapped his hips forward, then again, just to hear the lovely man beneath him cry out.

And he did. Desperately. Small hands came from above his head to rest on his chest, blunt nails raking down as Felix’s hips flexed, exuberantly taking part in his deflowering. They kissed, more than once, not effectively. Their mouths open and spilling sweet sounds onto each others tongues. Dimitri touched him, touched him and felt him stutter and spill over his own belly. Touched him until a thin tear tracked from his eye and Felix smiled at him, open and loving. and Dimitri came.

Later, they laid side by side.

“Oh! Happy Valentines day!” Dimitri suddenly remembered. He’d avoided saying it all day.

Felix tuned his head on the pillow, still bare, and thighs still spread like he wasn’t sure he could ever go back to not being open for Dimitri, like he could still feel him. They hadn’t gone again, but after a nice shower, Dimitri had tucked his fingers back inside of Felix to stoke the soft space inside until Felix had sobbed and come once more, legs shaking. Dimitri was wholly satisfied. They stopped to trace loving fingers over each others skin as the night wore on. “Yeah, happy Valentines day.” Felix murmured. “I think you did turn me around on this holiday.”

“What about sunsets?” Dimitri asked as they slowly clambered beneath the covers and crawled into each other, all arms and legs and giddy, silent heartbeats.

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
